Down The Alley
by MoonLight514
Summary: Samanya recently moved to Romania to go to college. While walking home a handsome stranger by the name of Demetri catches her interest. All though his appearence is strange his attitude is just plain weird. One minute he's cuddling her then the next he's pushing her away like she's got some kind of disease. Samanya is determined to find out why he's acting like that.
1. Chapter 1

**Moon: I'm baaaaack~ with a new story. This one has Ghana as you can see with the character placement thing. I want to ask a little question. Why do people think Ghana is an oc? I mean its cool that people remember her and stuff but why do they put my oc Ghana? That really makes me wonder because when I see it I think 'Ghana wouldn't be an oc since shes in the character selection thing and shes an official character'. Same thing with Kenya. How are they oc's if they're in the character selection thing? If one of yall can answer my question then that'd be great. Anyway onto the story.**

* * *

Hungry. He was so hungry. Well, technically he was thirsty, but that doesn't matter. He was hungry/thirsty and needed to eat/drink. His red eyes roamed the street below. Maybe he could find somebody to drink from. A frown grazed his lips as he sniffed the air. Then a sweet smell wafted up his nose. It had a strong scent to it so whoever had the scent was close by. A smirk grazed his lips as he jumped off the building to follow the scent.

**-hetalia-**

Samanya shivered in the cold November night air. She had just left her college and was walking to her apartment when a breeze of cool air rushed past her. Good Lord it was cold in Romania, Samanya hadn't felt so cold since she went on a hiking trip with her sister, Bapoto, in the mountains in Kenya.

She sneezed. 'Ugh, I hate the cold. Why the hell am I here?'

A picture of her college popped into her head. Oh yeah, she needed to get her education and get a successful job.

'Oh well I can take the cold if it means a great job with amazing pay. Plus its good to get out the heat' She felt another blast of wind rush past her as she turned right to go down the alley way she went through to go home. She shivered again.

"What's a beautiful lady like you doing out here all alone?"

Samanya looked up.

Leaning against the right wall of the alley was a blonde guy with piercing red eyes. He had red trench coat on with a small matching hat with two ribbons; one red and one white. If it wasn't for the fact that she was alone with a stranger in a dark alley she would've basked in his very handsome glory all night.

"Whats wrong? Cat got your tongue?" He asked, playfully. Samanya, lost in his blood red eyes, snapped out of her trance at hearing his tone. She huffed, mistaking his playful tone for a mocking one.

"I just left my college. I'm going home." She squared her shoulders, raised her head, and walked pass the handsome red eye'd stranger. The bitter cold now unfelt because of her boiling irritation.

**-Hetalia-**

He looked down at her as she walked by without a second glance back. His meal just walked on by and he just stood there, still as a stone, and watched her walk by. What the hell was wrong with him? He never let a meal walk away from him like that one just did. The problem in this situation wasn't that he didn't immediantly jump her and drink her sweet delicious blood, no it was the fact that he just stood there and let her walk by him. Seriously what the hell was wrong with him?

"Wait!" He shouted and grabbed her by the arm. She turned back with a menacing glare.

"Yes?" She said clearly annoyed.

"C-can I... Can I at least know your name?"

Her eyes widened. She certainly did not expect for him to ask that.

"Samanya. Samanya Falana."

"I'm Demitri Popescu," he picked up her hand and kissed it. "Its nice to meet you." With that he walked the way she came and disappeared into the crowd of people.

**-Hetalia-**

Samanya watched Demitri's fleeting figure with wide eyes. He was a stunning man for sure, but stunning men like him usually end up leaving girls heartbroken and pregnant. So why on earth did she feel the need to be with him? Why did she want to always be by his side and never leave him for any reason? Those questions were only minor ones that could wait for a moment, but the real question was one that made her almost hopeful.

Could she be in love?

By the time she finally arrived home, she was still awed by Demitri. The rest of the night went by in a blur as Samanya ate dinner, brushed her teeth, made a call to her family, and got in bed. During all that a thought kept coming up in her mind. A face to be exact; Demitri. No matter what she was doing his face came up at the most random times. Just before she drifted off to sleep she made a vow to not think anymore about Demitri.

But that vow was soon broken since her dreams were filled with her and Demitri.

* * *

**Moon: im not dead! If you were worried i just take a long time to update. Anyway if your wondering why i updated so late and why its not WTTA its becuz i got two puppies a couple months ago. So its kinda hard to write when you have two dogs running around and messing up things. Also i wanted to write something with Ghana in it so i had to think of what to write and a whole lot of other stuff. As for WTTA i will update that as soon as i can which will probably take more than a week. Anyways if you like review and fav all that jazz and remember if you dont like click the back button since i dont like complains. Cya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moon: I has another chapter for y'all! I hope you like it.**

* * *

Samanya tried her hardest, but couldn't for the life of her concentrate on her work. Demetri and his stupid handsome self kept popping up in her head every time she thought he was gone and it was starting to piss her off. Why the hell was Samanya so into a guy that she probably won't meet again? It was ridiculous! He was just a guy! A very sexy guy with smooth looking hair and strange yet playful red eyes….

"Gah!" Samanya gripped her head in frustration. She shouldn't be thinking of some guy that she only met yesterday! It was stupid!

"Hey, you ok?" Samanya looked to her left. Her friend, Hyung-soo, looked at her with slight concern.

She and Hyung-soo became friends in her freshmen year of college. The two were confused on where their classes were and since they were going to the same class, found it together. Ever since then they became good friends and loved to talk about how annoying their siblings could be.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." Samanya said. Hyung-soo looked skeptical at her.

"If your fine then why are you holding your head like its about to explode?" He asked.

Was Samanya still holding her head? She didn't notice. Now that she thought about it, she did have a slight headache.

Dropping her hands from her head she gave Hyung-soo a reassuring smile. Or at least she tried.

"I'm fine. Seriously." She said as he flicked her forehead. She winced as the slight headache grew.

"Your a terrible liar by the way." He said turning back to his work.

"Meh." Samanya turned to her own work finally glad the topic of her health had been dropped.

**-hetalia-**

As Samanya walked home she couldn't help but think about Demetri. She wondered if she would see him again tonight. Her anxiousness grew as she turned into the alley and she sucked in a breath.

Only to let it out in a disappointed sigh. Demetri wasn't here only a couple of unimportant guys. Samanya kept in another disappointed sigh. She should have known he wouldn't be here. He was probably doing something important than spending his time in some random alley.

"Well hello there," a voice slurred. Samanya looked up. The couple of unimportant guys were blocking her way out and were looking at her hungrily.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah, you can help us," The first guy, a brunette with blue eyes, stepped forward and took a hold of Samanya's left arm. The second guy, a red head with deep green eyes, grabbed her right arm.

Common sense finally kicked in when the two men started pulling her away.

"Let go!" Samanya tried pulling her arms away, but to no avail. She slammed her foot into the brunettes leg then brought it up to kick the red head in the stomach. The men doubled over and Samanya took off running.

"Get back here, you bitch!" One of the men called after her. A moment later she heard two sets of footsteps following after her.

Samanya took a left turn then right then left again. She wondered if those men were still following her and took a daring glance back. Which was a stupid thing to do because she slammed into something. She was about to fall when the something reached out and grabbed her wrist. Looking up to thank whoever caught her, she was met with playful red eyes.

"Demetri?"

"Hi there,"

* * *

**Moo: Its shorter than I wanted it to be...oh well I guess short chapters mean more updates. Anyway if you like this story please review if you don't like it then don't leave a review**


End file.
